I Need You To Stay
by MultiFandomMonster
Summary: After Elle says shes leaving, Emmet is upset and wishes Elle could stay, and he's not the only one either.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so i am writing a lbtm fanfiction, the archive isn't to popular but if you are reading this review so i know you are here. Even if you hated it. Sorry if that sounded desperate but please review. **

**Emmet's POV**

It had been a bad night for me, well it started as a good night, but it defiantly did not stay that way. The night started pretty good, Elle Woods had really helped our team with a big case, but then sometime after that she told me that, Callahan, my boss and her teacher, had kissed her, and that she was leaving.

I was shocked and also just plain heartbroken. Elle was a girl that I had somewhat mentored earlier in the year, we ended up becoming good friends and i had fallen in love with her. That night I confessed it to her, hoping it would make her feel better and convince her to stay.

_"What about love? I never mentioned love, the timings bad i know, but perhaps if i made it more clear that you belong right here you wouldn't have to go. Cuz you know that I'm so much in love.."_

But it didn't.

I couldn't even sleep that night. I wished that I would have told her sooner how i felt.

I flashed back to the first time i met her. I was talking to some of the other first year students.

I had met many others:

A guy named Aaron who apparently was quite smart and rich.

A guy named Sundeep who apparently came from a different country, and really wanted to learn law.

A girl named Enid, who was a bit of a feminist and had a really strong opinion.

and then Elle.

She was so much different then the others, she came off as a really pink, fashionista, but i believed she had potential, (and i was the only one who did.)

Well after replaying that and many other clips like it in my head, i finally fell asleep.

I didn't wake up until 12 the next afternoon, and after getting ready, i admittedly ran threw Harvard's hallowed halls to see if Elle was still there. But when i got there, i saw a open door, that led to a empty room.

All that was left that even showed that Elle ever had exist here was the walls she colored pink.

I kind of just sat there on the bed looking around.

I had no idea why the hell i was sitting in a abandon room of a school that i don't even really go to anymore, but i just did.

_"Perhaps if I made it, more clear that you belong right here you wouldn't have to go." _I sang again.

As I was about to go, someone walked in.

Elle!

"What are you doing here?" Elle asked.

"Um."

"Whatever." She laughed. "Guess who's back to stay!"

"I am hoping you..." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Yep." Elle Screeched as she hugged me.

Was this happening?

How did this happen?

I really didn't care.

I just hugged her back and congratulated her.

Ugh, I love that girl.

**I feel this is OOC but whatever.**

**Review or Brewster will bite your nose of when you sleep**** :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so somebody requested another chapter, which made me way too happy. I am not doing exactly what she or he wanted me to do. I am doing a chapter that starts off after Elle comes back and then it flashbacks to Vivianne talking to Emmet about how she is going to convince Elle to come back. I have seen Fan fictions like this, but this wasn't actually inspired by that, it was actually inspired by the fact that I was questioning how everything just kind of played out during legally blonde remix. (I mean come on, everyone was there just when they needed to be!**__ XD)_

Emmet had seemed to get to court, the next day just in time. Right before he entered Vivianne came over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Forrest." She started. "Brooke fired Callahan, She wants Elle to represent her, but she needs a listened attorney. Will you help her?"

Emmet Nodded.

"By the way, Your welcome." Vivianne said smugly.

"Um, am i suppose to be thanking you for something?" Emmet said confused.

"I am the reason why your little crush didn't leave."

Emmet was shocked. SHE was why Elle was back. The night she was gonna leave, Vivianne had said she was gonna try to convince her to stay, but there was no way in hell he would believe that it would work.

**_ FLASHBACK!_**

Emmet was standing by Elle's door when Vivianne came by.

"I heard Elle is leaving." Vivianne said.

"How did you know?"

"News gets around fast," She said slightly laughing. "Anyway, no matter how much i hate her, or used to hate her, I know she is a good person and we can't risk loosing her. So tomorrow I am going over to her little hair stylist friends place, to convince her to stay. Granted shes there, which she probably will be, you know saying goodbye or something."

"Good luck." Emmet said somewhat sarcastically.

"You wanna come with me?"

"No thanks, I have humiliated myself enough today."

Vivianne rolled her eyes.

"I guess i am going to have to get Enid to help me."

"Why Enid?"

"Well, I want someone else to help me who is on our legal team and besides her all i have is that dick face Warner."

"I thought you guys were engaged?"

Vivianne death stared Emmet.

"Don't speak of it!"

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

"Well thanks, Viv." Emmet said chuckling.

"Just go out there and help Elle win this."


	3. Chapter 3

_**OK so i thought last chapter would be the LAST chapter but you guys are so damn sweet 3 So here is a bit more.**_ _**This will be the last chapter but if you want i will write something else for you babes. **_

Well it was after the court case and Elle had just finished talking to Warner, rejecting his marriage request.

She was just leaving when Vivianne came up to her.

"Did Warner just purpose to you?"

"Yeah, But i rejected him."

"Good." Vivianne said smirking.

"By the way, thanks for talking me out of leaving." Elle said.

"Hey, We needed you Elle, you really had proven yourself."

"Thank you." Elle said again, now pulling Vivianne in for a small hug. "I should probably thank Enid too, since she also helped."

"But before you do that. I think there is someone else you should talk to.."

"Who?"

"Emmet! You know he is madly in love with you!" Vivianne yelled, annoyed. "And i am pretty sure you feel the same."

Vivianne basically pushed Elle away to where Emmet was standing in the distance.

Elle walked towards him, embarrassed.

"Hey Emmet."

"Hey Elle." Emmet chuckled. "What did Warner want?"

"He tried to win me back, but I said no, I like someone else now."

Emmet started to feel nervous. He hoped that she meant him, but what if she didn't. He had fell so hard for Elle, if she didn't love him back he was pretty sure he would never love again, but he asked.

"Who?"

Elle rolled her eyes.

"Its YOU Emmet, ya butthead." Elle said laughing.

"It is?" Emmet said nervously.

"Yeah and I am guessing the feeling is mutual?"

Emmet was to happy to speak, he just nodded and laughed.

Then Elle pulled him in for a soft and sweet kiss.

After that, Elle hugged him and then went to talk to Enid.

After that day, Emmet and Elle continued to date (Obviously!) Warner dropped out, because of embarrassment, he tried to get into another law school but they all rejected him, so he became a model. Elle had became best friends with Vivianne and Enid and stayed close friends with Paulette who started dating and eventually go married . Callhan quit teaching at harvard, because he was afraid that people would find out he was a pervert who hits on students who are like 40 years younger then him, then got defeated as a governor.

and things were pretty cool I guess.

_**Well thats the end. Sorry in my epilogue I repeated somethings that were already said, but most of those things came with a deeper detail. I may write another fanfiction, if anyone has ideas I'd love to here them. **_

_**Snaps**_


End file.
